


David's Fading Light

by Camp-camp-shipper (sans_the_skelefucker)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Insanity, It's not so bad at first, M/M, Manipulation, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_the_skelefucker/pseuds/Camp-camp-shipper
Summary: When David is sleeping at night, a man that he thought he'd never see again attempts to murder him.





	1. Davey's Dilemma

David slept peacefully, not noticing a shadow glinting on his window that looked similar to his own. The figure crept into the unlocked cabin,

“Funny, David. Your unlocked door might _just_ kill you.”

The figure chuckled quietly, walking slowly over to the bed, as to not disturb him. Hands covered David’s mouth, whose eyes widened at the sight of the man. It was his ex co-counselor, Daniel!

The man in question smiled creepily, putting one finger to his own lips in a suggestion to keep quiet. David felt cold metal against his neck, feeling Daniel slightly apply pressure.

“We don't want any _accidents_ to happen, do we David?”

David shook his head slowly.

“Now, I realized why my plan did not work last time. There was oooooone person who I didn't consider in the equation when I wished for everybody to join me in my ascension and do you know  _who_ that was, David?”

David shook his head once more, fear evident in his eyes.

**“You.”**

The darker haired male clenched his eyes shut, preparing for the end.

But it didn't come.

David slowly opened his eyes, seeing Daniel's face closer to his own now.

“Daviiiiid, I believe it's time for you to drink the kool-aid. Then, we can reach ascension _together_. Unless you know of another way I can reach ascension?”

The male nodded quickly. Daniel looked at the male underneath him skeptically, then slowly removed his hand before saying, “Scream and I'll slit your throat.”

David cleared his throat, shaking. He could feel his voice crack as he spoke.

“We could.. Doing something else to h-help you reach ascension.. Like..”

David blushed faintly, imagining how it feels whenever he reaches orgasm.

“Masturbation?”

Daniel did not look amused.

“I've never subjected myself to _such_ obscenities.”

David whimpered, biting his lip. He had to think fast.

“I'll help you, then!”

The blond quirked his eyebrow, smiling mischievously.

“Oh, really?”

The redhead nodded vigorously.

**“Then help me, David.”**


	2. Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David gets more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The majority of this chapter is NSFW.

David was blushing. He could feel his cheeks burn as he looked up at the flushed man above him. The redhead couldn't believe he was actually doing.. This.. Jerking off his ex co-counselor, Daniel. He continued to pump with his sweaty hand, trying not to feel aroused by the whole situation. David's body betrayed him. He tried to ignore his growing boner, willing the thing to just go away. The male continued to jerk the blond, who soon took notice to David's growing dilemma. Daniel smirked and applied pressure to the member to tease him. David let out a small grunt, not wanting the pleasure to feel so good.

“D-Daniel..”

The darker haired male let out a breathy moan. He could feel the pressure straining his shorts that he always slept in. Daniel allowed himself to cum in David's hand before he pushed the male onto his back.

“But.. Wait! Did it not feel.. Good?”

Daniel had a predatory look on his face.

“While it did feel good.. I can't help for _more_ , Davey. Your hand felt so good.. But I feel like being inside you will feel _better._ ”

David felt his face heat up from embarrassment. He never slept with anyone before. Being threatened was the reason David thought that it was plausible to do _that_ , but really, he wanted to fuck just as much as Daniel.

The redhead nodded his head timidly, despite being worried of the after-affects.

“Lube?”

David chuckled, feeling his face was still hot. “I have some. It would hurt  otherwise..”

The darker haired male motioned over to his dresser with his eyes. The blond got off of him momentarily, which would have given David enough time to run to the door. He didn't. Instead, David waited patiently like a loyal dog for Daniel to come back with the lube.

Blue eyes caught his own green as Daniel smirked at him, his fingers wrapped around the bottle of lube. The redhead swallowed thickly, watching the blond walk across the room back to him.

The moment Daniel was back at his side, David felt an immense shiver roll down his spine. He knew what was to come next, just not if he had to do it by himself.

“Flip.”

The darker haired male did as he was told, slowly turning so he would be on his stomach.

The sound of a lid popping open echoed through the room as Daniel coated his fingers evenly, not particularly enjoying the texture spread on them. He unbuckled and pulled down both David's pants and underwear with his free hand, the lube bottle now on the table next to the bed.

Now, Daniel had never done this before. With anyone. His parents were pretty strict with their ‘purity above all else’, which included not having sexual relations before marriage. Daniel inherently didn't want to defy them. But, seeing as they were no longer present on this plane of existence, he felt better of the idea. He knew he would never be married, seeing as his goal was to cleanse everyone he met. And that included David. David would see soon.

As Daniel brought himself back to present time, he noticed two things: the ever present shaking from David's body and the twitching of David's cock. The blond enjoyed both sights, opting to slowly insert the first digit into his now submissive subject. The man underneath him whimpered, which only fueled a sadistic pleasure that was starting to burn inside Daniel's core. He pushed in another finger and began to stretch David’s tight ring. Soon, three fingers were inside the redhead and David became comfortable. Daniel noticed the lack of whimpers from David's mouth and removed his fingers, earning a whine from the green-eyed male.

“D-Daniel..”

The blond grabbed the lube and was going to slick up his member before a thought crossed his mind. Condoms. He probably should've brought condoms. David was a panting mess underneath him and he almost lost control when he saw David buck slightly at the loss of contact. Almost.

“Have any condoms?”

David nodded, his face tinge red.

“Yeah.. Same drawer. Under my shirts.”

So he hid his box of condoms thoroughly, but not his lube? Interesting..

Daniel wiped his slick fingers off on David's pants before he got up once more.

“Don't move a muscle. I'll be right back.”

David simply nodded, mentally preparing himself for when Daniel came back. A few moments later with a condom of his dick and lube spread over the length, Daniel was finally ready. He entered the redhead slowly, who groaned at the slight discomfort.

“I'll wait for you to get comfortable, Davey.”

The redhead stayed still for a while, before he gave the okay to continue.

“I'm… Ready, Daniel.”

At that notion, the lighter haired male began to thrust shallowly, before he completely entered David. The man underneath him clenched his sheets. Daniel pistoned into him, gaining speed. The blond continued, then angled himself slightly, trying to find David's prostate.

“Daniel~!”

Found it.

Thrusting quicker against the spot, Daniel could feel himself panting from the exercise. He knew he was going to orgasm soon; not before David. He needed to hold out a bit longer. The redhead beneath him mewled excitedly as pre-cum dripped from his aching cock. Daniel wrapped his hand around the member, pumping in times with his thrusts. David felt his mind melt at the pleasure being exerted in him and to him.

“Oh, gosh. Daniel, I'm going to..”

A small splotch of cum coated Daniel's fingers and landed on the bed spread beneath them. Looks like David would be cleaning the sheets. The blond thrusted a few more times before he let himself completely go, orgasming into the condom; inside of David.

Daniel slowly pulled out of the male and turned him around.

“That may have satisfied my need of ascension now, but we'll be doing more.”

“What-?”

Daniel tied up the condom and threw it into David's small trash can, then grabbed the phone on the wall. He made his voice sound convincingly similar to David's.

“Gwen? Could I use my vacation days now? A family emergency has come up and I have to go for a couple of weeks. I'm sorry Gwen.”

David could faintly hear Gwen sigh and speak quickly, agreeing to the little vacation.

The blond hung up the phone and smirked. Plan one is done. Now, plan two will be underway.

Unsuspecting David followed what David said, albeit cautiously. He was to go home with the male and simply.. Relax? But there was a catch. David had to have sex with Daniel whenever the blond demanded it. The situation got to the point where even after David's small vacation, Daniel would continue to have his way with him. David didn't mind as much anymore, feeling the act become ritual. David at that time also began to exhibit a type of Stockholm syndrome, wanting to be near Daniel constantly despite being threatened his life weeks prior. Plan two was complete.

Gwen picked up on their behavior quickly and told Daniel she didn't like the particular type of relationship they developed. She could see how tired David was at times, but he kept his composure.

Daniel did not like what she had to say and decided to.. Cleanse her without David noticing. The redhead was so enamored with Daniel, he didn't notice a thing missing. Not even slow the decline of children in the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments and kudos!  
> Next chapter will delve into the different ways the campers went missing without David's notice. It'll mostly be from Daniel's POV.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be up every Friday.  
> Every chapter gets progressively worse for poor Davey.


End file.
